Dont let me go
by CasualtyAndHarryPotterLover
Summary: Dramione Story


**Hey here's my 1st Dramione fic hope its ok R&R. PM me of you have any requests No Hermione/Ron please xxxxx**

**Love **

**Chels**

**xx **

**Facts you need to know about this fanfiction**

**Draco and Hermione are married and have 2 children called Rose who is 4 and Scorpius who is 10 (I Know Rose is originally Ron's But I love Dramione too much)**

**Draco is an Auor alongside Harry**

**Harry and Draco are friends**

**Harry and Pansy are Married with one child Darcy who is 6**

**Ginny and Blaise are engaged and They have 4 children Danika who is 14, Jonny who is 10 and the twins Harper and Tommy and Ginny is also pregnant again**

**Neville and Luna are married and have a son called Tyler who is 4**

**Ron is single and is trying to win Hermione over**

**Snape never died Narissia and Severus are Married**

Chapter 1 Burnt Toast and Kisses

Hermione Malfoy woke up to the sound of shouting she sat up and saw her sleeping husband Draco lying next to her sound asleep she smiled and quietly got out of bed putting on her dressing gown and going to see what the shouting was about

"ROSE YOU IDIOT YOU RUIN EVERYTHING"Scorpius yelled at his younger sister who was now snivelling like crazy"YOUR A STUPID LITTLE GIRL AND-"

"Hey whats going on down here"Hermione said looking at her children Rose soon ran to her mothers arms and hugged her snivelling"Well want to explain Scorpius"

"She ruined my homework it took me forever to paint now look at it"Scorpius said pointing to his home work

"I said sorry"Rose's little voice piped up"I didn't mean to Scorpy"

"Your an Idiot Rose I hate you"Scorpius yelled stomping upstairs. Hermione looked at her crying daughter

"Don't worry Rosie he'll calm down"Hermione said kissing her head she smiled and saw that her little girl had tried to make her own toast"But you've been a big girl and tried to make your own toast haven't you"

"I Burnt it though"Rose said giggling"I tried though"

"Its worth an effort"A sleepy voice said Hermione and Rose turned round to see Draco walking towards them.

"Morning Daddy"Rose said jumping into her fathers arms

"Morning Princess"Draco said giving Rose a kiss on her head then giving Hermione a kiss on her lips"Rose sweety go get dressed your going to your Grandma's today"

"Yayy Grandma Cissy's"Rose jumped from her fathers arms and ran upstairs to get ready closing the kitchen door behind her Draco smirked he had Hermione to himself he pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

"Good Morning to you to Mr Malfoy"Hermione said between the kisses giggling like a teenager

"Someone's in a good mood this morning"Draco said pulling away for some air

"Yeah well im seeing Luna, Ginny and Pansy today and I haven't seen them for months"Hermione said smiling

'"Oh yeah I forgot I was meeting Harry, Blaise and Neville today"Draco said slapping his forehead just as he was going to kiss Hermione again the door swung open to see a very grumpy Scorpius

"Morning Scorp"Hermione said kissing her son's forehead

"Morning Mate"Draco said ruffling his son's blonde hair

"Morning"Scorpius muttered in reply"When are we going to Grandma Cissy's and Grandad Severus' House"

"In an hour mate"Draco replied as the house elf passed him a coffee and a copy of the Daily Prophet. Draco nearly spat out his coffee when he saw the headline

_Narissca Snape Pregnant_

Draco went pale and passed Hermione the paper so she could read it

_Narissca Snape recently found out that she was pregnant with a second child _Writes Rita Skeeter_ Her Husband Severus Snape current Potions teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry confurms that he and Narisscan had been planning the pregnancy for months. Narissa has one other Child Draco Malfoy former Husband To Hermione Malfoy and is a father of two."Draco was always a spoiled child"Narissca says"Im worried how he's going to react his temper is terrible like his father" Will Draco keep his temper or will he snap_

Draco stormed out the room leaving a shocked Hermione


End file.
